


You'll Be Safe Under My Control

by Mid_Nightmare



Series: Batfam Halloween Event 2020 [2]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: (For ritual reasons), Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blood, Blood Magic, Demon Slade Wilson, Demon Summoning, Disturbing bodies in their graves, Flogging, Implied Demon Sex, Knifeplay, M/M, Rituals, Self-Harm, Teen Dick Grayson, Using knife to carve letters into skin, Witchcraft, graverobbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mid_Nightmare/pseuds/Mid_Nightmare
Summary: Dick has been living with his master for months but sharing his body with the man and being physical with him is different. He's tired of phantom hands touching him, filling him up, taking him apart when he could have the real thing. He wants to be with his master all the time, and he's willing to make every sacrifice to get his master to return to the Earth.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Series: Batfam Halloween Event 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985113
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49
Collections: Batfam Halloween Week





	You'll Be Safe Under My Control

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,
> 
> First things first: DO NOT TRY AND DO THIS. THIS IS FICTIONAL. I DID TAKE HERBS AND RITUAL PIECES OF WICCAN USAGE, BUT THIS IS NOT REAL. I AM NOT GOING AFTER THE WICCAN COMMUNITY OR ANY OTHER MAGICAL COMMUNITY. I AM NOT SAYING THAT THEY ARE BAD OR CAN CAUSE THIS, BUT MAGIC IS SOMETHING THAT THE USER CONTROLS. YOU CAN TAKE COMPLETELY GOOD THINGS AND TURN THEM BAD. PLEASE DO NOT ATTEMPT ANYTHING WITHIN THIS STORY.
> 
> Moving on, this is my second story for the BatFam Halloween Week event. It is dark and creepy, and I hope you enjoy. I may even write how they came together if people like this one.
> 
> Thank you <3

“Stop that,” Dick whispered, fighting the twitch in his neck. “People are going to notice.”

_But they won’t notice you talking to yourself?_ The deep voice rumbled. A shiver ran up the teen’s spine, causing him to bite his lip hard to starve off a moan. _Such a pretty boy,_ the voice cooed.

“Don’t,” he rasped, catching himself and immediately turning to his phone as a woman turned her head to look at him. He pretended to focus on the screen, staring blankly back at him, until she looked away. Turning to look out of the window, Dick whispered into his hand. “I told you to not do that.”

_Mm,_ the other hummed, and the teen couldn’t help but squeeze his thighs together at the tone. The ghost of fingers ran over his stomach, skirting the outlines of muscles, and Dick swallowed down the gasp that almost tore through him.

“You’re insatiable.”

_You could call it that._

“Please don’t make me give up my seat for a trip to the bathroom. I hate trains.”

_Complain about trains all you want. It’s nothing compared to-_

“Yeah, yeah,” Dick cut in. A sharp hit came to his backside, and he jerked forward, letting out a squeak in the process. He could see the reflection of the woman from before turning to look at him again. “Asshole,” he hissed.

_Don’t interrupt me, boy._

Dick nodded slightly but rapidly, trying not to tremble as the press of hands grew stronger against his skin. “Can we just… nap until we get there?” he whispered, biting his lip again.

_Mmm… Bathroom first._

He sighed softly before grabbing his backpack and standing, fixing his sweatshirt to try and hide the front of his jeans and his quickly growing arousal. “Fine.”

* * *

Four hours later, and Dick finally stumbled out of his second train and into the bustle of Salem, Massachusetts only days before Halloween. People were everywhere, and he immediately pulled his sweatshirt closer to him.

_It’s not even cold, boy._

“It’s not because I’m cold,” Dick snapped as he started to walk, letting his feet carry him where he needed to go. “But people seeing me in Salem, around Halloween, buying what we’re buying-”

_Oh, to be young, rich, and famous,_ he taunted.

“Fuck you,” the teen spat before receiving another hard hit on his ass. He managed to hide the jerk but accidentally tripped over his own foot, and a whimper still slipped past his lips. A man paused to help him, and his body jerked away immediately, phantom hands dragging him away from the man. “I’m fine,” Dick said, shifting away. “I just tripped.”

The stranger nodded, and after he was gone, the hands around him loosened. "You don't need to be so possessive," Dick hissed.

_Which one of us has the ability to look into humans' souls?_

A flush ran over the teen's cheeks. "You know I wouldn't hav-"

_I know what you would have done._

"And _I_ know you would have slaughtered him if he touched me, you possessive bastard."A deep chuckle rattled around his skull, causing his knees to weaken again. "Stop that," he huffed.

_Maybe if you ask nicely._

Dick huffed softly, cheeks growing pink once more. The hands returned, running down his sides and over his hips. He whimpered, whispering softly; "Please, Master."

A soft purr before one hand receded and the other rested against his lower back. Dick's lips were just pulling into a small as a woman appeared in front of him. "My dear!" She exclaimed, eyes almost comically wide as she stared at him with an expression of terror. "My dear, you need help!"

Dick felt a sudden burning jolt of anger, and he swallowed down the initial instinct to let his master out. "I'm sorry. I think you might be a little confused," he said gently, trying to sidestep around her. "I'm perfectly alright."

"No, dear!" She said, catching his arm. He pulled away as if he had been burned. "You must be possessed!"

People were starting to look towards them, and Dick felt his own anger mixing with his master's. "I am not possessed," he hissed once again pulling away as the woman reached for him.

“But I see a dark evil around you!” She tried to argue.

“I’m fine!” He shouted before leaving quickly, ignoring her protests and shouts to help him. Huffing, the teen shoved his hands into his pockets, glaring at the ground.

_Disgusting,_ his master rumbled.

Dick nodded, continuing on his way. It was only a few more minutes before he found himself stopping outside of a store. _Go in_.

The boy walked in, and immediately, the air felt different. Everyone in the store had turned to look at him, but he ignored them in favor of finding what he needed from this store. He didn’t really know exactly what he needed - besides his prize possession currently hiding in his bag - but his master did. His feet took him to the herbs, and he started quickly skimming over them before he felt a tug. _That one._

He picked up a small package of cloves, turning it over in his hands. _Get two._ He nodded and took a second into his hand. Returning to looking, he let himself be drawn to herbs, grabbing anything his master told him to, including cleavers, copal resin, dandelion root, dragon’s blood resin, echinacea, horehound, lady’s mantle, and wormwood.

As he was turning away to look at a different selection, someone took the chance to speak to him. "Hi," the man said, clearly trying to hide his nerves. "I think this would be really good for you. It's a mix of a few herbs, and it just came in today. It's on the house."

Dick blinked before giving a small smile, reaching out for the baggy. _Don't touch that!_ His master shouted, his hand abruptly stopping in mid-air. He blinked, feeling the slight cool beginning to creep into his veins. He had only ever felt that once… When someone tried to separate him from his master.

Straightening out, he pulled his hand away. "A combination of lemongrass, nettle, and St. John’s wort, right?" He said, voice distant and clipped. "Very good for expelling evil spirits, protection, and breaking negative spells. I won't be needing that," a vicious smile twisted up his lips. He watched the man begin to pull back, fear becoming more obvious in his features. "Do you have any witch hazel bark?"

The man nodded slightly, pointing to the corner, and with another sharp flash of a smile, Dick went towards the corner. He picked up a single bag, adding it to the small basket hanging off his left elbow. "Do you feel better now that you scared the shopkeeper?" He said softly, staring at a bundle of herbs hanging from the ceiling. 

_Get that too._ As Dick reached up and began to pull the bundle down, he received his answer. _Would you rather have dealt with the consequences of touching those herbs?_

"No," he answered quickly. "What else do we need?"

_Bones._

Dick blinked before shaking his head, letting himself be drawn to the opposite corner. Various bones littered the shelves, and he looked between them, waiting for his Master to decide what they needed.

_Get the buffalo horn bowl and the runes._

“Which ones? There are several sets here made of bone-” He stopped as his eyes landed on a specific bundle. _Those ones_.

Dick gently brought them down, looking them over carefully in his palm. Human rib runes. They were extremely detailed and browning in a way that suggested that they were very old. He swallowed nervously.

_You’re not leaving me now, boy, are you?_

He shook his head immediately, gently placing the bones within their provided bag. “Never, Master.”

_Good_ . Dick smiled at the praise before returning his attention to the bones. _None of the rest are what we need._ He nodded, not thinking much of it as he looked around the room. He felt nothing, and he took that as a sign to check out. He paid in cash, handing over the money and leaving without his change. Then he let himself be guided once more.

The walk was nice and uneventful. He slipped into another store, and he was brought first to the candles. He reached for the blank only to be tugged towards the red. _Don't assume._

Dick picked up one of the red candles and placed it in his basket. It was followed by two purples, two whites, and one orange. There was a silence, and he reached out for the black again, taking one and placing it in his basket with a grin. _That's enough_. He giggled to himself that he wasn’t wrong, and then he continued. He found a full moon pillar that immediately went into his bag along with a new moon one as well as a dragon’s blood candle and a witch’s brew one.

Next, he wandered the store, adding whatever felt right to his basket. At one point, someone tried to approach him, but a pointed look over his sunglasses sent them scurrying away. At the next store, his basket was mostly full of different stones.

It was around noon now, so he stopped for lunch, eating and checking over everything in his bags. "What else do we need? We have candles, stones, herbs, matches, and the book."

_There's another place I want you to go to._

Dick nodded, finishing his small meal before disposing of it. He walked slowly, not even noticing how people would avoid him. He stopped outside of a store, looking up at its name. "Jinx?"

_Yes._

"It feels-"

_Welcoming?_

He nodded again, looking at the red and black sign again. There was a distinguishable pull, and he wanted to embrace the feeling.

_This is the_ _better_ _side of that first store we went in._

Dick frowned as he remembered the first place: Crystal Cabin. That was where the man had tried to give him something that would drive his master away from him. A combination of herbs for him to burn that would “protect” him. He didn’t need protection from his master. His master protected him from everyone else.

_Go in._

He followed the order immediately, and as he stepped through the threshold, he sighed softly. The feeling here was better than any of the other stores he had been in. It was natural, welcoming, and he could feel some of his stress being eliminated.

The incense sticks were in his hand almost immediately. "Conjuring spirits?" The warmth that came from his master and the feeling of strong hands grasping his hips tightly had him reaching for a second bag.

_Good boy._

He shivered before continuing on. A package of small charcoal disks, a red poppet doll, a vial of Dittany of Crete, a bundle of sage, a mortar and pestle, a Death Shroud wand, and a scourge.

As he was looking at one of the locked cabinets, he noticed a small pendant. _Get it_. He smiled at the permission, catching one of the shopkeepers' eyes. The man immediately came over with a wide smile on his face, and he stood on the other side. "What can I help you with?"

"I'd like the magical hexagram pendant, please. The silver one."

The man nodded, crouching down to unlock the cabinet and gently remove the pendant. "Would you like a closer look before I package it for you?"

"Please," Dick said with a smile. The pendant was placed in his hand, and he immediately could feel its power. The warmth that radiated from it reminded him of his master. He held onto it for a moment before unwillingly handing it back to the man to have it packaged and kept for him behind the counter. 

At first, he struggled to step too far from his pendant. It felt more like a gift from his master than something he would use for their ritual tonight. He couldn’t stop himself from glancing over as he looked at the stones. _Patience,_ the voice purred.

With a faint pout, he began picking out more crystals. Tumbled pieces and points of clear quartz went into a white bag, bloodstone in a brown bag, black onyx into a black bag, and garnet into a red bag. He continued to drift around the store, but nothing was speaking to him anymore, so he returned to the front to purchase his goods. Everything was tucked into his bag, and he held his boxed pendant for a moment before adding it in as well.

“Do we need anything else?”

_Yes. Go to your left._

Not far down, he found himself inside another store, but this one was quite different. Mostly, there were stones everywhere, and he looked them over before continuing in deeper. A man behind one of the glass counters caught his attention, and he glanced at him only to be stopped by the wall of intricate knives behind him.

_We need one_.

Nodding, Dick stepped closer, giving the man a slight smile before looking over each carefully. It was towards the bottom that he felt his heartbeat speed up, and a smile twisted across his face. He could see the tag, Draco Athame. The handle was covered in thin black straps of leather. There was a small guard to keep him from accidentally hurting himself, but he didn’t care about that. It was the blade that spoke to him. It was long and slowly tapered into a sharp point. There were rivets of different colors throughout, and he was captivated by its beauty.

“Ah, the Draco Athame?” the man asked, and Dick nodded slightly without looking up.

“Can I see it?”

“Are you over 18?” Dick nodded. Thankfully, his birthday was in March, so by now, he was halfway to nineteen. The man agreed, carefully taking the blade down, and he set it in Dick’s hands. He started talking about the blade, where it was made and how, but the teen didn’t pay any attention. He was inspecting it for himself, balancing the weight, and determining the size. It was too big for him, but it would be perfect for his master.

“I’ll take it,” Dick said immediately, cutting off the man’s explanation about how the Damascus was created. The man blinked, confused at first before shrugging his shoulders. Dick paid, let the man wrap up his possession, and then set it into his bag.

As he walked out, he felt the overwhelming warmth of his master. “Have I gotten everything we need?”

_Other than something to get later, yes._

Dick was proud and happy with himself, and when he glanced beside him, he saw how large and twisted his shadow had become. His master was very excited then, coming forward and letting himself be seen in the setting sun.

He was in the best mood he had been in since he arrived in Salem, and as the breeze began to pick up, he breathed in deeply. He got to enjoy his walk with his master by his side since they wouldn’t need to find their ritual space until the sun was fully set. He was in such a good mood and so relaxed that he decided to have a small treat before the rest of the night.

With ice cream in one hand, Dick felt the bubbles of excitement. However, it all came crashing down as he passed a group of women. “Oh, my,” one woman whispered, “look at his shadow.” He immediately caught on to them, and he frowned deeply. _Ignore them, little bird,_ his master cooed. _We can fix their ridiculous opinions later._

That brought his smile back, so Dick continued on, eating his ice cream and looking around for the perfect spot. The sun had just hidden behind the horizon when he found himself standing outside of a massive graveyard. 

He swallowed the last bite of his ice cream before entering. The spirits of the graveyard were resting peacefully, and he walked between the paths, looking over the names, and enjoying the silence. He had just discovered a particularly interesting stone when the wind shifted, and the trees moved to reveal a small, dark building.

Without realizing it, he walked towards the building. It was clearly uncared for, the wood even rotting in some places. The windows were broken as was the lock on the door, so he slipped inside to look. It was a storage shed. Tools were still hanging from the walls, and there was dirt and leaves across the floor mixed with the smashed window glass, but it was isolated and big enough for him to move comfortably.

_Perfect._

Dick smiled before carefully setting his bag and backpack on the floor. “Just need to clean it up.” With his master’s agreement, he went looking through the supplies until he found something that would pass as a broom. He swept up the dirt, leaves, and glass and put it outside. Next, he found an old cloth, used the hedge shears to cut it up, and covered up the broken windows. When he was happy with his cleaning, he began to take his things out of the bag.

His athame and wand were delicately set atop one of the other blankets with his pendant beside it. The cauldron was set off to the side of the blanket with most of the herbs sitting inside or beside it. The candles, herbs, and the book were also by the candle. The bones runes were gingerly placed on the blanket, and the buffalo bowl was nestled deep within the folds. The poppet was lying there with the matches and charcoal pieces.

When he was sure they were secure, he picked up the bundle of sage as well as the matches. He lit the match, and as his sage began to gently burn, he put out the flame and began to walk around the room. “Into this smoke, I release all energies that do not serve me, all negativity that surrounds me, and all fears that limit me.”

He repeated the chant for several moments, waiting until the room was mostly full of smoke and the air felt clearer and easier to breathe. “And so it is,” he whispered, lightly blowing out the sage.

Pausing for a moment, he sighed and let the warmth surround him once more. “Is it time, Master?”

_Yes, let’s get started._

Dick stripped out of his clothes, folding them and neatly placing them in the corner of the room. He went to his athame first, delicately cradling it in his fingers as he moved to the center of the room. One last deep breath and then, he cut the tips of his fingers. “With my blood, I dedicate myself to my master.”

He lowered himself to the floor and began to etch the conjuring symbol into the ground with his blood. It was perfectly symmetrical even though he had to cut his fingers more than once. He stayed on his knees, letting his blood run freely as he got the other items ready. The cauldron was set in the middle of the six-pointed star while the bone bowl was nestled at the uppermost peak.

The rib bone ruins were set in the bowl with the red poppet, and the Death Shroud wand was placed atop it. The stones were placed at the various other points as well as the candles. The two whites went on opposite sides in the northwest and southeast points. The purples were in the northeast and southwest points. Black went to the north point while the orange went into the south position. He set the red candle in the center as well. His full moon candle was also set in the north position, on the opposite side of the bowl, while the new moon went to the south. The dragon’s blood and witch’s brew went to the west and east respectively.

Each candle was surrounded by his corresponding stones. The ones in their bags remained there, and the others that he bought freely were allowed to remain on the floor. His incenses were set all around the inside of the circle. When that was all set up, he began to pull out his herbs. He ground them into powers, setting them in the buffalo bowl, in the small charcoal disks, or continuing to allow them to pile up in his cauldron. Some of the cloves were allowed to be set throughout the circle as well as the pieces of resin.

As he looked at his spread, he smiled. His master had been shifting impatiently, and when he tipped his head back, he felt warm hands cup his throat. _We just need a few more things._

“Yes, Master.”

_Get the shovel._

Dick did as he was asked, and by now, it was pitch black outside. The cemetery was isolated, so he walked out without bothering with his clothes. His master didn’t like them anyway. He went to the grave that he had noticed earlier and began to dig.

The ground was still soft since he was the newest edition to the area, so it was much easier than it could have been. It still took him nearly half an hour to reach the casket, but when he got there, he got on his knees and started to brush dirt away until he could pry it open.

The man inside was still in very good condition. His hair was blonde and artfully done, and he was dressed in a suit. Dick hummed softly before shrugging and getting his hands under the man’s armpits and started to pull him out.

He checked to make sure no one was present before completely dragging the man out. He ripped off the jacket and shirt, exposing the man’s chest. There was no outward damage to his torso which was a wonderful sign as Dick began to use the athame to slice through his skin.

Managing to get the skin and muscle away from the ribs, the teen panted lightly as he looked down and into the man’s chest. “How do I get his ribs out of the way?”

_Get the cutters from the shed._

Dick did as he was told, returning with the heavy pair of cutters. He used them to cut through each rib, pulling away the sternum and the front portion of the rib cage to finally have access to his heart. He carefully cut out the organ, gingerly picking it up. 

Walking back to the shed, he shut the door behind him with his foot. He lowered himself into a kneeling position, resting the heart directly south of the cauldron. _You know what the last thing is._

With a nod, Dick turned towards his backpack now, pulling out the one thing that he kept hidden and protected in it. The simple black box was in his hands, and as he peeled back the layers, the delicate skull was revealed.

He smiled widely once he could cradle his master’s skull in his hands. Gingerly, he carried over the skull and set it directly above the north of the buffalo bowl, but before he set it down, he pressed a gentle and loving kiss to the forehead. “Master,” he sighed happily as he shifted back into the center of his hexagon. 

_Begin._

Dick let out a breath before picking up the matches and striking one. With each candle, a different chant was given, and the room glowed brighter and brighter. He used multiple matches, setting the used ones by the candles or bundles of herbs they had burned. Next, he lit the incense, bathing in the smell of smoke and warmth radiating from his circle. Lastly, he settled with the cauldron between his knees and struck his last match, lighting the herbs on fire.

The smoke and scents of the combination of herbs ran up his chest, curling around his neck before spreading to fill the room. He once again picked up the athame, but this time, he slit his palm, letting a fresh batch of his blood drip into the cauldron. “And let my blood show my commitment and dedication to my master and tie myself as his willing servant.”

The room seemed to close in, and the warmth that normally lingered around him with his master left him, but he could feel it growing in front of him right where the skull resided. His eyes closed, and he began a new chant. Ancient Latin spilled from his lips as he dragged the blade over his skin, cutting in symbols and letters that he wasn’t allowed to see or know. He would only know them if his master deemed him worthy. He had to prove that he was.

The symbols and letters ran down both of his arms, blood running down his skin and dripping onto the floor. The chanting was growing difficult as the room continued to be overwhelmed with smoke, but he continued. He wouldn’t stop. He would do as his master wanted. He would bring him back.

Several long minutes of chanting later, the room shifted, and Dick’s head hung down until his chin touched his sternum. The room exploded in warmth, and he shuddered as he felt the flames lick his skin, but he did not move, did not open his eyes. He would prove his worth or he would die trying.

It was silent. Even the flickering of the flames halted, and the room suddenly grew as cold as ice. He still didn’t move, not even as he heard the sound of boots shifting on the floor. “My, my,” a familiar voice purred. Dick shuddered and fought the desire to open his eyes and look at his master. The man’s voice had always been smooth as honey, but now hearing it with his ears instead of his mind, it felt even better. It was almost orgasmic.

A deep chuckle and the teen pressed his thighs together but otherwise didn’t move. “My, you were a good choice,” the voice continued. He held his breath as the boots moved, walking around the edge of his circle. “You listened to every direction and you actually managed to bring me back. I’m impressed.”

Dick shivered again, a twitch from his groin showing what the words meant to him. “Eager too.”

His master stopped speaking but continued to walk and look him over as well as the objects in the circle. “Give me the athame.”

The teen picked up the blade, holding it out with outstretched hands but still didn’t look up. This was all a test. He knew that. He just hoped he could pass it.

A hum from his master, and then he felt the blade digging into his spine. He gasped, arching slightly but restrained himself from pulling away. Letters were carved down his spine, starting on the back of his neck and going just to the base of his spine.

The air hissed, and the scourge that he had placed just outside the circle suddenly came down on his back. A scream ripped through him as the bits of leather caught on his cuts.

The laugh that came from his master lit fire under his skin, and he held onto his resolve as it came back down on him. He lost count of how many times he was hit, but his throat was raw, voice stripped from his screams. His master had laughed and enjoyed himself, and Dick felt how his skin had been spilt in even more places. The blood that had left him felt thick and cold against his back. They hadn't had a chance to clot, and they were all running quickly down his back.

His master purred in delight. Dick could feel the eyes admiring their handiwork, and he took a minute to try and return his breathing to normal. It didn't last long. 

Not even a minute later, his head was pushed back, and he struggled to not open his eyes. A small gasp escaped him as the blade dug into his sternum and a new symbol was carved deeper into his skin. Blood was flowing freely down his back and chest, pooling under his shaking legs.

The scourge was brought down on his chest, and even though he had been prepared, a scream still clawed out of his throat. His chest must have received double the amount of hits, and when he thought it was finished, his master moved to his thighs.

Never once did his master pause as he tested him, putting the boy through hours of torment. Dick was sprawled on his back, body trembling with blood covering him. 

It only stopped after he took the third hit to the face. He lied there, trying desperately to breathe before the next hit came. Several minutes passed before his master spoke. "On your knees, boy."

Dick struggled to do as he was asked, but after a few moments, he was able to do it. He knelt there, hands on his knees with his head lowered. 

"You've done much better than the last one," his master stated, causing Dick to beam with pride. A chuckle came from the other, and the athame ran along his jaw, but the teen still smiled. "What are you thinking?"

"How much I love you and want to serve you," Dick instantly replied. A soft hum came from the other before the blade was swiftly placed against his jugular. 

The teen didn't stop smiling, didn't pull away but leaned into the blade. It was a sign of utmost trust. "Would you stop me?" His master asked, digging in a bit more until the skin was stretched as thin as it could. A centimeter more and the blade would slide right through, and the boy would be dead in minutes.

"Never," Dick whispered reverently. "You can do whatever you want to me. I'm yours: mind, body, and soul."

It was the truth, and his master knew it just as much as Dick did. The teen hoped his master would keep him, would let him continue to serve him, but if he died tonight, he would be fine with that too. The time he’s had to spend with his master has been the best few months of his life.

Another quiet moment before the blade was pulled away. "I have one more test for you."

Dick shifted excitedly, sitting up straighter even as his wounds were stretched and ripped open again. 

"We'll see how well you can really handle your role. When I say so, open your eyes and look into my right eye until I tell you not to." Dick nodded, excited to finally see his master, to see the man that owned him. "Open them."

A pair of cerulean blue eyes locked onto a single pure black orb. It felt like a crater, and he was immediately drawn in. He continued to stare, and the longer he did, the stronger the pull.

Screams suddenly filled his ears, but he still didn't look away. He had a feeling he knew the screams, and as they faded away, a fire started. Tortured and damned souls twisted in agony, screaming as the fire surrounded them. They were the souls his master had stolen, the lives of all of his victims. It should have scared him, repelled him, made him want to run away. 

And yet, Dick smiled because this was a part of his master that he knew immediately most didn't see. He studied the souls, the fire, but then suddenly it was gone, and the fire was on him.

It was over in a flash. His master said stop, and suddenly the teen was collapsed on the floor. Dick blinked, feeling his broken skin knitting itself back together. 

"You did well. The last one didn't make it out." A boot shifted into his line of sight, slid under his chin, and tipped his head up. "Get up, boy."

Dick did as asked, once again kneeling before the man. A hand cupped his chin, and rough fingers stroked along his jaw. "You've done very well, my little bird."

He smiled, taking his time to look over his master. His legs were long and muscular, thicker than Dick's head. They were covered in tight black pants that he was begging to touch.

A trim and narrow waist was next, and it flared into a heavily muscled chest. He had to be at least two feet taller than Dick with how much the boy had to tilt his head to look up.

The arm attached to the hand on his jaw was bigger than his own _leg,_ and Dick felt excitement and lust pooling in his gut. "Master?" He begged, wanting desperately to see his face.

"Look, birdie."

His eyes flickered up, and he gasped at the sight before him. A strong jaw covered in a layer of short white hair. Sharp cheekbones leading to one icy blue eye. Dick was sad to notice that the eye that had let him see into his master was now covered with a solid black patch. But he looked farther up still, seeing the man's short white hair. "Well?"

"You're… perfect," Dick whispered. "I… I've never seen someone as beautiful as you."

The man smirked, gently pulling on the boy's chin until he got the message that he was to stand. Dick was right, even standing his master stood while over a foot taller than him, but the strength that radiated off his body was intoxicating.

"Wh- What do I call you, Master?"

"You will continue to call me Master," the man answered, "but I do believe you have earned your reward.” The man snapped his fingers, and suddenly Dick felt a heavy weight and a thick band around his neck. He reached up to touch it, finding a two-inch-thick leather collar around his neck. He felt a cool metal ring at the front and hanging from it was-

“The pendant?” He asked, looking up at his master with wide eyes.

“Yes,” he agreed, dragging his nail down the boy’s jaw. “As long as you wear it, you will belong to me. If you take it off, then-”

“I’ll never take it off,” Dick cut in quickly. “Never, Master. Never.”

Master nodded, admiring the teenager. “Look at your arms."

Dick did as he was told, reading the letters that were now scarred into his arms. "Deathstroke?"

His master nodded. "That is the name you have earned the right to know, but you will not speak it to anyone else." The boy nodded eagerly. "If someone ever asks, you will tell them my name is Slade Wilson." 

"Yes, Master."

"Good," Deathstroke praised, stroking his new pet's jaw. The man's eye narrowed before a devilish smirk pulled up his lip as he watched the boy. "Ask it."

"Wh-What did you carve into my back?" Dick asked with a flush.

Deathstroke hummed, hand moving back and sliding into the boy's inky locks. "Your new name."

"New name?"

"Yes. You can remain Richard to the outside world, but to me, you are now Nightwing."

"Nightwing?" Dick asked, testing the word before smiling widely. "Nightwing, Deathstroke's -"

"Deathstroke's beautiful robin."


End file.
